


Group Work

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: Fawn's Inuyasha One-Shots [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fighting Kink, Library Sex, Study Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: Miroku and Sango aretiredof Inuyasha and Kagome's constant bickering over their group project, so they decide to take matters into their own hands. Will Inuyasha and Kagome be able to resolve their differences?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Fawn's Inuyasha One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131830
Comments: 31
Kudos: 118





	Group Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InusSunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InusSunflower/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and well.
> 
> This is a day late, but it means that we get to continue the party! A very happy birthday to [InusSunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InusSunflower)!! I hope you had a fabulous birthday, darling! 💖
> 
> The Group Work playlist can be found on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2c4HVdkIP4xZTvtW9zhwSn?si=2ArQfemeRMCncUltG14rQA) or [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5KmB8Laemg&list=PLAc6QeQraHZp4myX3hjl5lswWzZpxYcl3)!
> 
> And, a huge, special thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild), [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha), and [gribedli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli) for their thoughtful feedback on I worked on this story.
> 
> Please heed the tags, and most of all, please enjoy!

“I’m telling you, Higurashi, that’s not going to work.” As per usual, Inuyasha was growling. And as per usual, it was at one particular member of the group: Higurashi Kagome. 

It had been like this all semester. When madly-in-love Sango and Miroku decided that they wanted to work together on the semester-long group project in their business writing class, they both agreed that they would be allowed to invite one friend to join them. Sango had asked her friend Inuyasha; Miroku had asked his friend Kagome. They had no idea that these two would be so incompatible, they would make this project a real-life living hell.

Their professor had assigned them a client who needed help writing a proposal and recommendation report for a large purchase order request. The foursome met with their client, went over particulars, and then were _supposed to_ write the proposal up. Miroku and Sango always worked well together, but they quickly realized they should have _never_ asked Inuyasha and Kagome to join them. Not together, anyway.

Inuyasha and Kagome were two of the strongest students in the class. Both straight-A students, Inuyasha was a business major, and Kagome was studying English. They came from different worlds in their studies, and this was abundantly clear in their approach to working with the clients, and now, in the group part of the project. Sango had told Miroku that Inuyasha was “a little rough around the edges,” but he’d been unprepared for what an ass Inuyasha was. Nothing they did was good enough; nothing they did worked. He always wanted things done his way; he always wanted to be the one in charge. Miroku didn’t know if it was because he was inu hanyou that Inuyasha felt he had to be the alpha in every single situation, but honestly? It kind of pissed Miroku off.

And it _definitely_ pissed Kagome off. One of the reasons Miroku had insisted to Sango that Kagome would be a great addition to the team was that she was meticulous, motivated, and an excellent writer. And she _was_ all of those things, yes. But when it came to anything Inuyasha wanted her to do, she just _flat out refused_. Even worse, she constantly asserted to him that _she_ had better ideas; that, because she was an English major, _she_ had better concepts in terms of how to structure and organize the writing.

So, yeah. A full semester of the two bitching at each other nonstop was slowly starting to drive Sango and Miroku insane.

“Taisho-kun,” Kagome said, crossing her arms and letting out a huge sigh, “this is the _best_ way to create the decision matrix. We have to award points on a scale of whatever we decide, and I think it should be a 4-point Likert scale, so we’re not constantly wanting to put items in the middle.”

The client had asked them to put together a proposal for a series of new copy machines that would be used throughout the office building. Even just doing that, with only preliminary research, had been a fucking nightmare. Inuyasha wanted to just pick a copier right away; Kagome tried to explain that this was a _proposal_ , that they hadn’t gotten clearance to do _anything_ , but he still didn’t seem to understand what that meant. At first, she’d tried to be patient, explaining the structure of the assignment, but he grew more agitated and eventually the two of them had a full-blown argument over what was supposed to go in the proposal. Kagome had dragged the entire group to the professor, who sat them down, went over the assignment in detail (Kagome gloating at Inuyasha the whole time because she was fucking _right_ ), and then proceeded to lecture them on the importance of the ability to be a good team player in the workforce, because if they weren’t, that could seriously hurt their ability to be successful in their careers. Kagome had shone with pride, while Inuyasha scowled, and then, like now, Sango and Miroku just rested their heads in their hands.

“Come _on_ , Taisho-kun,” Kagome was now saying. “We have to agree on what specs we want to put in here! And, what value we want to assign them!”

“And I say we don’t need to do all this bullshit,” Inuyasha growled back at her. “The professor wants us to write up the recommendation report; he didn’t ask for us to include all the research!”

“But if you look at the sample—”

“Fuck the sample! The client will go with whatever we recommend anyway, so what does it matter?”

The two of them had been leaning closer and closer across the table as their voices rose. Now they were so close their foreheads were nearly touching. Inuyasha was snarling; Kagome’s chest was heaving with her angered breaths. 

So close. But they each would _. Not. Touch. The. Other._

Ever.

“Fucking hell, you two!” Miroku finally shouted, slamming his palm on the table. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at him, surprised, Inuyasha’s dog ears swiveling in the direction of Miroku’s voice. “Why don’t you just fuck and get it over with so we can finally work on this project in peace?”

Kagome and Inuyasha whipped their heads back around to face each other, their eyes wide and their faces bright red, neither willing to make a move, neither willing to give in to Miroku and offer even the tiniest touch. Instead, Kagome flounced back into her chair, crossed her arms, and looked away with a little _hmmph_ , while Inuyasha huffed and puffed at Miroku.

“What the _fuck_ , man!” Inuyasha growled. “Why the _fuck_ would you ever think that I’d want to _fuck her_ , of all people?”

“Thanks a lot, Taisho-kun,” Kagome muttered, her face still on the door and not on her group member. “So glad to know I’m unfuckable.”

“I never said that you were _unfuckable_ , Higurashi,” Inuyasha yelped, getting up and stalking around the table so they were facing, “I just asked why your stupid-ass friend would think _I’d_ want to fuck _you_?”

“Maybe the better question is,” Kagome hissed, “why _I’d_ want to fuck _you_?” Kagome snapped her laptop shut, grabbed her backpack off the floor of the study room, and started jamming her books, her notebook, and her laptop inside. “Until your _girlfriend_ can control her friends, Miroku,” Kagome sneered, “I’m _out_.” She slung her backpack over her shoulders and strode over to the door. She yanked it open and ran.

“For once, I agree with Higurashi,” Inuyasha said to Sango. “Get your _boyfriend’s_ friend under control, or _I’m out_.” He made a big show of slowly and carefully putting his belongings into his messenger bag, then he followed Kagome out the door.

Sango and Miroku sat at the study table, stunned. What had _just_ happened?

“Miroku,” said Sango worriedly, “we’re going to fail this project if those two don’t stop fighting.”

Miroku turned to his girlfriend and took her hands in his. “Don’t worry, my dear Sango,” he said, a slow smile spreading across his face. “I think I know how to get them to stop fighting.” He paused and squeezed her hands gently, the smile still plastered to his face. “Are you willing to help me?”

Sango leaned forward and kissed him. “You bet,” she breathed, “Because I really need an A on this paper.”

* * *

Kagome stormed into her apartment and slammed the door shut behind her; she nearly flung her backpack to the floor before she realized that her laptop was in there and she better not. Instead, she kicked off her shoes and let out a loud growl of frustration. She took off her backpack, placed it on the floor beside the door, and leaned up against the genkan wall, sinking down to her haunches and resting her head back. She bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from screaming.

That Taisho Inuyasha…

What. An. _Asshole_.

She didn’t know if she could take another three weeks of working with that absolute fucker. He was so...so…

Kagome let out another growl and got to her feet, leaving her backpack behind.

Because there was no description for him she could think of that didn’t have the word _fuck_ or _ass_ in it. 

Kagome stormed down the hallway to the bath. She plugged the drain and turned on the bath water, setting the control to the hottest setting possible without her running the risk of burning herself. She padded out of the bath, back down the hall, and over to her galley kitchen. There, she opened the refrigerator, hunting around for some beer. She found a six-pack stashed away in the back and yanked one out, giving the bottle a close examination.

_Twist-top. Great._

Kagome opened the beer, tossed the cap in the trash, and took a long swig as she trotted back to the bath. The bubbles prickled her throat as alcohol poured down it; she closed her eyes and let herself be momentarily swept away by the smooth amber ale and the gentle orange aftertaste. She reached the bath; by this time, the water was about halfway full and steaming. Kagome added some lavender bath salts (because _fuck_ , she needed to fucking _relax_ ), set her beer on the side of the tub, and quickly stripped down. She then stepped right in without rinsing off first. She knew it was rude, but fuck, she needed the tub _now_. Kagome sank gratefully into the heat, letting the gushing water run over her toes. She took another swig of her drink and set it back on the side of the tub. Kagome rested her head back, took a deep breath, and thought about that afternoon, willing herself not to chug the entire beer in frustration.

Taisho Inuyasha was going to make them _fail_ with all his ridiculous ravings about the process for the assignment. There was no way they could just pick a copier and write up a report; Kagome knew this professor well, and knew he would be expecting careful and meticulous work, with references and in-text citations. She _knew_ that he would expect a thorough discussion of each of the requirements for the copiers and each of the desirables, and how they decided on which would take precedence. She _knew_ all of this, and yet, every time she tried to make this clear to Inuyasha, he just growled and talked right over her.

She had a hard time imagining how he could possibly be a straight-A student.

Oh, _right_. Because business classes were a joke and business majors didn’t have to do any real writing or critical thinking. So _of course_ he didn’t have to do any _real_ work, and had no idea what “real work” even looked like. Not like Kagome, who wrote 10-12 page papers on a regular basis. Not like Kagome, who read 200-300 pages of text a week. And definitely not like Kagome, who was required to do countless amounts of presentations and research, as well. She knew that he would drown if he were an English major, and that she would delight in watching every damn second. 

Kagome sighed and sipped her beer, allowing the heat of the water and the alcohol of the beer to coat her soul with satisfaction and relief. She would not let Taisho Inuyasha get to her tonight. Nope. Not his gorgeous, soft, silky silver hair; not his blazing golden eyes; not his stupid, sexy smirk; and definitely not his tight body that she found herself wishing she was underneath while he…

Kagome let out a soft moan. 

_Wait._

What were her fingers doing? 

_Oh, FUCK._

Kagome growled again and tore her fingers away from her clit, reaching for the beer and taking several massive chugs. She was _not_ going there; she was _not_ thinking about Taisho Inuyasha’s fucking amazing, fire-inducing body. She was not thinking about the way that she pretended to hate every single word he said—well, she kind of did, actually, but _fuck_ , if every word also didn’t go right to her nipples and make them tingle.

Damn him and his damn eyes and his damn smirky grin with the fang hanging out and _damn_ his muscles and _damn_ that nose running along her jawbone as his own jaws latched onto her throat and began to…

Kagome dragged her fingers away from the juncture of her thighs _again_ and shook her head furiously. _No_ . This guy was a waste of space. He was _nothing_ , not even a squashed bug under her shoe. He was _just_ Taisho Inuyasha, but yet, he was also just a guy who barely had to even _look_ at her to get himself under her skin.

 _FUCK_. 

Taisho Inuyasha was an ass—a delectable, tasty ass—and she didn’t know whether she wanted to kill him or fuck him.

And what the actual _fuck_ , saying she was unfuckable? Where the _fuck_ did he get off?

Because if she was unfuckable, then what was he?

_Definitely fuckable—NOPE._

_Unfuckable. Yes. Yes, that’s it._

Not in a million years would she fuck Taisho Inuyasha.

Kagome took another swig of her beer and set it down on the side of the tub. She suddenly couldn’t help but imagine his claws raking over her body, his fangs pressed into the side of her neck and dragging along the flesh, leaving tiny trails of blood. She imagined his amber eyes, ablaze with his desire for her. She then imagined her own nails digging into his skin—just to see how far they could go before she made him yelp.

Was it possible? Did she, in fact, actually want him to fuck her brains out? 

_NO NO NO._ She shook her head feverishly, trying to push any thoughts of Taisho Inuyasha out of her head. 

Kagome leaned forward in the tub and rested her head in her hands, trying to rid her mind of the smug bastard. But, Taisho Inuyasha’s claws were all she could feel; Taisho Inuyasha’s fangs were all she could taste. Kagome downed the rest of the beer and sank deeper in the tub.

The ping on her phone nearly made her jump. She sat up, and slowly limped her fingers across the tub to grasp her phone. 

The text was from Miroku.

_Since you and Taisho ran out so early today, we need to have another meeting tomorrow. This part of the assignment has a draft due Fri and the prof wants to see it. Be at the library at 4pm. Sango reserved a room._

Kagome let out a low groan and dropped her head again, this time fully in the water. The thought of seeing Taisho Inuyasha _again—_ of seeing his blazing, molten lava eyes; of seeing his stupid fanged smirk; of seeing his sculpted arms and shoulders...

Yup. She was so, so _fucked_.

* * *

  
Inuyasha was sitting in a bar not far from campus, a large glass of whiskey in front of him, his face settled in a permanent scowl. Higurashi Kagome was a _problem_ girl. As in, a huge fucking problem that he couldn’t wait to get rid of once the semester was over. She’d done nothing but order him, Miroku, and Sango around for ten weeks; anytime he tried to make a suggestion, she would shrug it off, or lecture him on how he “didn’t know anything” about English or some other bullshit. But he _did_ fucking know about English. He knew a lot. Way more than that Higurashi girl thought.

Like, he knew how to write an essay. He knew how to put together a solid thesis, gather evidence, and make an argument. He also knew exactly how her hair smelled after she got caught in a rainstorm; he knew how her scent shifted when she was angry, or sad, or…

 _Aroused_.

Holy fuckity-fucks. Inuyasha knew how Higurashi Kagome smelled when she was aroused.

He took a massive swig of his drink and slammed it on the bar. He was imagining things; he must have been. There was no fucking way that Higurashi Kagome was aroused by him. Maybe she was aroused by Miroku, and hadn’t told Sango? Maybe she was harboring some secret crush on her friend, but didn’t want to break up his relationship?

Inuyasha allowed his claws to run around the rim of the glass delicately. He scowled. That woman fucking irritated him to no end. She thought she knew everything—about writing, about the class, about the assignments— _EVERYTHING_. Then when he would start to tell her about how things worked in the business world...how doing this kind of proposal and recommendation report were ridiculous, because no one read these reports anyway… and then her blue eyes would flash and she’d snap back some kind of sarcastic but incredibly smart answer and...

Sigh. 

Inuyasha let out a low growl. Honestly, that woman was fucking _impossible_.

The way that she...that she tried on purpose to make him feel stupid and like shit. The way that she thought she knew more than him. The way that she insisted that they listen to the professor. Hadn’t Inuyasha done just fine before her? Wasn’t he a fucking straight A student?

Inuyasha clutched his glass tightly and sighed. He didn’t know how they were going to pass this assignment with Higurashi on the team. And this assignment was 50% of their grade, and he really didn’t want to fuck it up.

Maybe he’d talk to Sango about kicking Kagome off the team.

Yes. That would solve everything.

Because he vividly remembered when he’d said that she was “unfuckable” and that, more specifically, he didn’t want to fuck her, as “fuckable” as he thought she was. He thought that would be enough to scare her off. Hanyou didn’t date anyone; their kind was an abomination to society. People with weird kinks liked to come onto him; he’d once had a person (male or female? He couldn’t tell) say they wanted to “lick their blood off his fangs.” (Really? Who even thinks that?) There had been a few girls who showed interest, but no one who was interested in all of him, basically ever. 

Fuck, if he couldn’t even get someone to be _interested_ in him, who would even want to date him, let alone marry him?

Wait. Why the _fuck_ was he thinking about marriage all of a sudden?

Inuyasha let out a low growl and took a large swig of his whiskey. He signaled the bartender. “Another,” he grunted, and the bartender took down a bottle of whiskey and refilled his glass. Inuyasha nodded his thanks, and took another sip, his thoughts again meandering against their will to Higurashi Kagome.

If Inuyasha were being honest with himself (and he rarely was), her scent was driving him _insane_ , to the point where he needed to go home and take a shower immediately if he’d been in any close proximity to Kagome. Because he couldn’t stand to have her scent anywhere near him. 

A ping on his phone caused him to dig it out of his pocket and look at it. Sango.

_Since you and Higurashi ran out so early today, we need to have another meeting tomorrow. This part of the assignment has a draft due Fri and the prof wants to see it. Be at the library at 4pm. I reserved a room._

Inuyasha growled again and took a massive swig of his drink, gripping his phone tightly in his hand.

The absolute last fucking person he wanted to see tomorrow was Higrashi Kagome. And her eyes, and her mouth, and her hips, and her ass….

Inuyasha downed the rest of his drink, then yelled, “Oi, bartender! More whiskey, and keep it coming!”

Yes. Seeing Higurashi Kagome tomorrow was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.  
  


* * *

Kagome got to the library fifteen minutes early, as per usual. She stopped at the front desk to ask for the key; luckily, Sango had the good sense to put all their names on the reservation, so Kagome was able to get the room key. She climbed the stairs to the third floor, where the study rooms were. She wandered down the hall, looking for the room where they would meet. She found Room 321 near the end of the hall; it was desolate, the only room on that part of the hall. Kagome grimaced and tried the key in the lock; it opened, and she slipped inside, propping the door open with a chair. 

She looked around. The rooms in this part of the hallway didn’t have windows; there was a blackboard on one side of the room, a whiteboard on the other, and a project on a third. Clearly, this room was just used for studying. 

Perfect.

Kagome busied herself by setting up her laptop and getting her textbook and research out of her backpack. She laid everything out neatly on the table; her favorite professor had once told her that powerful women take up space, and dammit, Kagome aimed to live up to those words every day. Because she was a powerful woman. No matter what asshole hanyou with bewitching golden eyes and strong hands might think.

“ _Oh_.” The disdain dripping from the rough voice meant that Kagome didn’t even need to look up from her organizing. “ _You’re_ here already.”

“Yes, Taisho-kun,” replied Kagome impatiently. “I’m just setting up for our meeting. Are you going to behave yourself this afternoon? We have a lot of work to do.”

She felt his heavy presence settle in beside her, and she trembled in spite of herself. 

“Keh,” he replied. “I _always_ behave myself.” A beat. “It’s _you_ who’s the bitch, Higurashi.”

Kagome seethed inwardly, but kept her opinions to herself. “Just because you don’t understand how to construct this particular assignment, Taisho-kun,” she said said in a light, but cutting, tone, “doesn’t mean that I’m a bitch. You’re just an ass who thinks he can bully people into doing whatever he wants them to do. So no, I’m not a bitch. Definitely not yours, anyway.”

Inuyasha’s face was angry; his eyes sparked molten lava. “Listen to me, Higurashi,” he hissed. “I don’t want to be here, anymore than you do. As soon as Sango and Miroku get here, we write this draft, and we get the fuck out of here and go back to our lives until we’re forced to meet again for this stupid fucking project. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” She didn’t give a fuck what he thought, anyway. She was starting to think that a strongly worded email to the professor complaining about Inuyasha’s insolence might be warranted. She wasn’t the type of person who turned in her groupmates, but holy _fuck_ , he was fucking _annoying_.

“Here,” she said, turning away from him and to her laptop, “this is what Sango and I wrote up for the section where we discuss our methods. We’ll include the decision matrix here, too.”

Inuyasha leaned over and peered at the laptop screen. “What kind of bullshit is this?” he exclaimed. “This isn’t gonna get you the copier you’re gonna recommend, Higurashi. This is all just fucking stupid nonsense. Who cares about why we chose the requirements we chose? And how we ranked them? None of that matters in the real world. You present your findings; you get accepted or not. That’s how the business world works.”

Kagome let out a little growl. “That’s great for the _real world_ , Taisho-kun,” she replied angrily, “but this is Otome-sensei’s classroom, and _he_ wants very particular things. Do you want to get approval for a recommendation, or do you want to get an A?” She looked at her phone. “Where are Miroku and Sango, anyway?” she wondered aloud. “They should be here by now.”

“Who the fuck cares?” Inuyasha grumbled. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Fine.” Kagome sat down; Inuyasha leaned against the edge of the table, his golden eyes watching her, not her laptop screen. Kagome felt the pressure of his gaze bearing down on her, but she refused to let him get to her. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t. He wasn’t anybody. He was just a dick with whom she happened to work on the same project. As soon as the semester was over, they would go their separate ways. She would hopefully never see him again, even though he was friends with Sango, and she was friends with Miroku. 

A ping on Kagome’s phone drew her thoughts away from Inuyasha. She looked down; it was a text from Miroku.

 _The train isn’t running; Sango and I will never make it to campus in time to work on the project with you. Why don’t you two finish up the draft and we’ll look at it tonight? Then maybe we can even have it turned in early?_ 🤷🏽

Kagome let out a deep breath and resisted the urge to throw her phone across the room. 

“What is it?” Inuyasha asked, detecting the shift in her scent.

“Miroku.” Her voice was flat. “He and Sango are wherever they are. He said the trains aren’t running and they’re not coming.”

Inuyasha’s growl was loud and deep. “Those assholes,” he grumbled. He looked at Kagome with absolute disdain in his eyes. “If we fucking have to, let’s get fucking on with it.” He whipped his head around and crossed his arms, his long silver hair smacking her in the face as he turned. She froze as she was forced to inhale the scent of his hair, and her entire body quivered at the smell: like the dewiness of the earth after a fresh spring rain. It...it was driving her _insane_.

Nope. Just... _fucking NO_.

She was _not_ going to be turned on by this bastard. This bastard with the long, soft hair she now wanted to bury her hands in. This bastard with the eyes of molten lava. This bastard with the smirk on his face that told her, in no uncertain terms, that he _absolutely_ knew that she _was_ , in fact, on fire for him, in that moment.

_That. Was. Fucking. IT._

“Taisho-kun,” said Kagome evenly, struggling to keep her shit together, pushing the chair back, standing up, and pulling herself up to her tallest height, “I don’t want to be here with you anymore than you want to be here with me. But we have a job to do, and I suggest that we sit down and get it done as quickly as we can, so we can get out of here, and, as you so succinctly put it before, get on with our lives.”

But it was too late. Inuyasha had detected her arousal, and _gods_ , how she smelled: spicy ginger, and citrus—like a mulled wine that drew him in and made him drunk with desire. And now that he knew she was just as attracted to him as he was to her, he wasn’t going to let her go so easily.

No. He was going to have a little fun. After all, she deserved it. 

“ _You_ can do the work, Higurashi,” Inuyasha said lazily, now also standing fully upright and stretching, watching with satisfaction as her eyes grew wide and she took in his muscled arms and long legs; her spicy scent quickly filled the tiny room. “I am getting the _fuck_ out of here if it means I can get away from you and your sanctimonious, know-it-all, bullshit attitude.”

“How—how— _how fucking dare you_.” Kagome took her index finger and jammed it into his chest, Inuyasha hissing as their bodies made contact for the first time ever and he could _feel_ the electricity leaping between them. “You have no idea how to write this kind of paper, and I’m quite frankly _stunned_ that you are a straight-A student in _anything_ except asshattery.”

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and snarled right in her face, his fluffy white dog ears trained on her every movement, twitching in their excitement. Kagome tried to break his grasp, but he was too strong. She was enraged to feel his thumb massage her pulse point, like he was trying to...what? Fucking _seduce_ her? 

_How fucking_ dare _he?_

When Kagome tilted her head up and saw his eyes, dark and amused, she snarled right back, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily in her anger, refusing to acknowledge that the claw trailing over her palm was doing things to her insides. That _Taisho Inuyasha_ was doing things to her insides.

He was _so close_. He smelled of musk, and pine, and she found herself resisting the urge to lean into him to see if his chest was as solid as she imagined.

His dark and amused gaze shifted: to surprise, and then finally to something akin to desire. “What’s the matter, Higurashi?” he asked, a fang emerging as his lips slowly, tentatively, curled up into a grin. “See something you might like?”

Kagome scoffed. “As _if,_ ” she retorted, twisting around and trying to break free. “Now let me the _fuck_ go or I’ll—“

Inuyasha gripped her tighter and yanked her towards him, slamming their bodies together. She let out a sharp gasp at the contact. “Or you’ll what, Higurashi?” he asked, his voice deep and rough, his breath hot and sweet on her face. 

“I’ll—I’ll—" _Goddammit._

Kagome snaked her free arm around his neck and pulled him close. “ _Fuck,_ ” she snapped, and crushed her lips wildly against his.

Inuyasha let out a massive growl in return and wrapped his own free arm around her shoulders, holding her fast as he bent her neck backwards with the force of his corresponding kiss. Kagome grunted in response and pressed herself even closer into his torso, feeling the solid wall of muscle that she’d always known was there. When his tongue began pushing at the seam of her lips, she parted them and he invaded her, his long, supple tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. When she pushed back with her own and forced her way into _his_ mouth, he shivered, but when she felt up his fangs, he _moaned_.

“ _Fuck..._ god… _FUCK._ You _bitch_. _”_ Inuyasha broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down the hollow of her throat, his fangs teasing at the sensitive skin there. He was still gripping her wrist, and the mixed sensation of his lips, his fangs, and the forcefulness of his hold was burning her up. Kagome bared her neck for him, her blue-gray eyes angry, defiant, and laced with lust. She slid her free hand down her shoulder, squeezing his bicep and forearm muscles along the way (and _holy fuck_ , was the man chiseled from granite or something?) and tucking her fingers into the waistband of his jeans. She began to paw at him, frantically, working her way around to the front button, which she undid nimbly. One fierce tug and the zipper was down, and her hand was immediately tucked inside his boxer briefs, yanking his cock up and out and starting to work him over.

Inuyasha felt her hand in his boxers and growled against her neck, his fangs now latching onto and worrying the skin. He let go of her wrist, and immediately that hand went to join its partner, the pair clutching at his dick, which by now was weeping and aching to fill her. His chest rumbled with pleasure when he felt her fingers gently sweep over the tip and spread his juices down the shaft and massage the underside of his cock. 

_Little bitch doesn’t know who she’s playing with. Time to show her._

His fangs still locked on her neck—she was gonna have a _mark_ when he was done and Inuyasha didn’t give a _fuck—_ Inuyasha worked his hands inside her shirt and trailed his claws up the soft expanse of her stomach. She squeezed his cock tightly when his hands cupped her breasts through her bra. They were perfect: round, and soft, and _he had to know._

Inuyasha detached himself from her neck—Kagome letting out a little cry of protest as he did so—and then yanked her hands out of his pants just long enough to pull her shirt up and over her head. He threw the t-shirt aside with such force they could hear it slap the blackboard and slide down. Kagome leaned back against the table, just resplendent as he had suspected in her lacy, navy blue bra. 

“Now, Taisho-kun,” she said huskily in a voice not quite her own, “ _see something_ you _like_?”

Inuyasha let out a low grunt and lifted her onto the table, shoving papers aside with her ass. He nestled his face between her breasts, inhaling her delectable citrus and ginger scent. He growled and shook his head, feeling his breasts ripple around his face; when he tweaked her nipples through her bra he heard her swear, “Holy _fuck_ , you bastard,” and then she raised her hips up, desperately seeking to grind them against his own.

And then, he felt it.

Her fingers.

Her fingers were massaging his _fucking ears._

Inuyasha’s instincts rolled out and over them both like a massive wave, Kagome crying out when his youki surrounded her, Inuyasha biting down on her right breast in his fervor. She tweaked his ears and gave another loud cry.

“I—I hate you,” she panted, pinching his ears fiercely, “I really fucking hate you.” 

Inuyasha ripped himself away from her fingers on his ears and from her hot, hot body, both of them exclaiming at the separation. He stalked around to the study room door and locked it, then dragged a chair under the lock for good measure. He whipped around to face her, his golden eyes now burning fires of desire.

“You hate _this_ , babycakes?” he purred, and pulled out his entire length for her to see.

Kagome tried to look infuriated at the nickname, but instead she sucked in a breath, and her panties dampened with want. She wasn’t an expert on cocks by any means, but he looked...huge, maybe? 

“Keh,” she said, tossing her head. “Apparently not just your personality signals that you’re a massive dick.”

He let out a low rumble that sounded like it could be laughter or anger; it made her crazy that she couldn’t tell which. Inuyasha turned away from her momentarily, reaching into his bag. She knew instantly what he was doing, and she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. Her fingers moved of their own accord, unbuttoning her pants and tugging the zipper down. She pushed her hand inside her panties and began to touch herself desperately in anticipation, her fingers pressing inside herself, the heel of her hand digging against her mons.

Just the _thought_ of him fucking her was making her crazy. She both wanted him and wanted to shove him far away.

She was so worked up—her insides were coiling—she was already becoming impossibly tense and he had barely touched her. What the _fuck_?

He was on her before she could protest; his hands were on hips, his claws digging into her waist and down her hips. Kagome moaned.

“You—you absolute fucker,” she hissed. “That’s gonna make me bleed.” But she braced her arms behind her and lifted her hips.

Inuyasha dragged her pants and panties down in one swift movement, leaving her nearly nude on the study table. His amber eyes raked over her form, and she glared back at him defiantly as he pressed his face into her stomach. Her legs wrapped around him; she was no longer capable of thinking on her own. He growled softly.

“Fuck, Higurashi,” Inuyasha grunted. “Bitches shouldn’t smell this good.”

“ _Bitches_ don’t, you asshole. _Women_ do.” She twisted her hands in his hair and yanked. He yelped and bit her stomach; Kagome hissed, and dug her heels into his back, even while her juices made her pussy glisten. 

“Fuck you,” he growled, dragging his fangs harshly down to the juncture of her thighs, leaving a trail of blood. “I’m gonna own you, Higurashi.”

“You—you can sure as fuck try,” she retorted, her breath coming in short spurts.

The bastard actually _cackled_. “Just watch,” he said, and pushed his face directly into the heat of her sex. He fit his mouth over her clit and sucked, hard, his tongue swirling around the tender bud. He removed one hand from her hips and trailed his claws down over her thigh, then back up, and thrust one, then two, fingers into her already wet opening.

Kagome swore loudly and twisted underneath him, trying to resist the feeling of need bubbling up in her groin. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of know he was getting her off so fucking good she was gonna cream all over his hand and his face. But he must have sensed her arousal, because he was now teasing her clit with his fangs, and his fingers were delicately scissoring inside her, opening her up, preparing her for what she knew was gonna be the best fuck she’d ever had.

But goddammit, she was _not_ gonna tell _him_ that.

Instead, she writhed underneath him, fighting the need to let go, until she no longer could.

“Fuck—fuck you!” she hissed; her thighs tightened, she drew his fingers up and in, and threw her head back as she orgasmed so hard her arms buckled beneath her and she collapsed onto her elbows.

Kagome lay there for a moment, her eyes glazed over, her breaths still sharp as she struggled to come back to earth. She had a vague awareness of being turned over and something being shoved under her head; she realized with a start it was her own t-shirt.

 _That_ brought her back to reality. “What are you doing, you bastard?” she yelped.

“Fucking you,” came the short reply. “Do you still want it, Higurashi?”

“May—maybe,” she retorted, but her comeback was weak and they both knew she was lying. That she wanted this— _him_ —in the worst fucking way. That she _needed_ this, and much as he did.

Inuyasha ran his hands over her ass, and chortled. This girl had no idea how fucking sexy she was. How fierce she was. How she was _doing things_ to him.

Oh, yes. He was going to enjoy taking what he wanted. And giving her what _she_ wanted. 

With surprisingly gentle hands, Inuyasha adjusted her hips so she was angled up a bit more. He took his latex-covered cock in his hands, giving it a few strokes to prep, then lined it up against her dripping opening. “Ready, Higurashi?” he said roughly. “You’re about to get the fuck of your life.” 

“I hardly think that it’s gonna be the fuck—“ her words were cut short when he drove his cock into her weeping cunt, and she shrieked and flailed her arms about, sending papers flying everywhere. Kagome’s hips lifted in response, and she pushed her face into her shirt, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing that one thrust in and she was already a goner.

Inuyasha leaned over her, his silver hair tickling her back. He littered her back with tiny bites and nips as he moved languidly in her at first, allowing her to grow used to his girth. Because her _words_ might have indicated this was no big deal for her, but she was fucking tight, and slick, and already so far gone that her walls were twitching against him. 

Fuck. He wasn’t gonna last.

Inuyasha slammed his hands down on either side of her shoulders, caging her underneath him. He heard her say “fuck me” in a rough voice, and when he growled “with pleasure” in her ear, she moaned loudly and ground back into him. He grunted with every thrust, his youki gleeful with how well she was taking his cock. He nuzzled her neck and began whispering all the dirty things he wanted to do to her in her ear; from the way she was panting and grinding and nipping at his arms, he knew, finally, that he had her.

And godfuckingdammit, he was fucking _right_. Kagome was trying desperately not to give into the feeling of deep-seated want currently spreading throughout her body, but she was finding it harder and harder to resist. Her orgasm was rising inside her, a wave of tension and electricity and mounting lust. When she felt her walls clench and tighten around his cock, she heard him whisper, “Good girl,” and this so enraged her (she was _not_ a ‘good girl,’ thank you very much) she turned her head into his forearm and bit him, as hard as she could, directing all the unleashing of her emotions and desire into her teeth breaking his skin. 

“Fuck!” he shouted. “You fucking _bitch_!” and as her own sweet nectars ran down her legs, he gave her one last, desperate drive as he followed her into abandon, collapsing on top of her, pushing them both down to the table.

Inuyasha and Kagome lay there, panting, their chests heaving, Inuyasha pressing down on Kagome hard. She squirmed a little, and he pushed himself up and off her, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash, not caring who saw.

Kagome also righted herself and stood, her limbs wobbly, her eyes unfocused, her mind not totally there. She swayed where she stood and Inuyasha instantly wrapped his arms around her, supporting her weight.

“You all right?” he asked, and for the first time, Kagome heard tenderness in his tone. She swiveled around to face him and tilted her face in hopes he would kiss her. He did so, eagerly, and Kagome smirked.

“I would bet you a million yen those two assholes set us up, you know,” he growled. “But no fucking way am I giving them that satisfaction.” He looked down at her with a fanged grin. “How about you, babycakes?”

Kagome hummed an affirmative, then nipped at his chest; Inuyasha yelped and nuzzled her cheek.

“So,” she said in a breathy voice, “have you finally come around to the fact that you should let us write the paper _my_ way?”

Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed a deep, guttural laugh, pressing her even more closely into his side.

“I really hate you, you know,” he said, and then she laughed too and returned for another kiss, because they both knew that wasn’t true.

* * *

Well, it didn’t work.

Miroku and Sango had been _so sure_ that all Inuyasha and Kagome needed was a little time alone to work out their “issues,” but from what they could tell, nothing between their two friends had been resolved.

Nope, things were just as tense and as annoying as ever.

The night after they stood Inuyasha and Kagome up at the library, they each received an email from Kagome with a completed draft of the report. Their assumption was that Kagome must have done the work herself, because there was no way that Inuyasha was going to give in and let her do this _exactly_ as she wanted. And yet, that’s _exactly_ what they had received from her: a report draft, with all the elements Kagome insisted they include.

And now, at their current meeting, their first one after they had received feedback from their professor, Miroku and Sango were especially irked that it seemed like there was no change in either Inuyasha or Kagome’s behavior. Inuyasha was hovering over Kagome’s shoulder, shouting instructions at her, and Kagome was dishing it right back at him, as sarcastic and cutting as ever. 

Miroku and Sango really couldn’t _wait_ to get out of that meeting, and to the nearest bar, so they could drown their annoyance in beer and have a good rant about their idiotic teammates.

But, had Miroku and Sango looked closer, they would have seen that Inuyasha’s fanged smirks in Kagome’s direction didn’t have their previous bite; they would have seen Kagome tweaking his ears as she walked by; they would have seen Inuyasha’s eyes trailing hungrily after her. And they would have seen that even though Inuyasha was constantly calling Kagome names and fighting her every step of the way, he was ultimately letting her write the report in the way that she wanted.

When the meeting was over, Kagome stormed out first, shooting Inuyasha a heated glare as she left. Miroku and Sango gathered their belongings and left more slowly, Sango berating Inuyasha about his treatment of Kagome. Again, though, had they looked more closely, they would have seen that Inuyasha didn’t really fight back, and allowed Sango to say her piece, for perhaps the first time ever. Inuyasha packed his bag and followed Miroku and Sango out, but didn’t follow them back in the direction of the quad. Instead, he headed off campus to an apartment building that he’d started to frequent. He walked up to the second floor, to apartment number 231, and knocked. 

The door opened, and Inuyasha smirked as a womanly hand reached out, grabbed him by the shirt collar, and yanked him inside. A silky voice snarled, “Took you long enough, _babycakes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday again to [InusSunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InusSunflower), and thanks everyone, so much, everyone for reading!!!


End file.
